Tsubasa High School Host Club
by CardcaptorWolf
Summary: The Tsubasa gang's travels bring them to Ouran High School. But when they open the door to the Third Music Room, they find the Host Club holds Sakura's feather. Now, they each have to get one hundred customers to buy the feather. SxS No major OHSHC pairs


For the first time, our world travelers landed inside. They weren't really sure how, since the portal seemed to come from the sky, but they did and found themselves inside a large school. 

"The Third Music Room?" Shaoran asked.

"Yay! Mokona _loves_ music!" Mokona jumped up, turning the handle to the door.

"Welcome, to the Ouran High School Host Club!"

So that's how it began. Upon entering the door, Shaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona, discovered the Host Club.

In one smooth movement, a tall blond very similar to Fai was standing by Sakura, gently caressing her cheek. "My dear, what brings you to our little club? We have not seen you before, and you do not seem to be wearing a uniform."

Two red heads, who looked exactly alike, then spoke up. "My lord, she seems to have brought quite a few men with her."

The blond looked up. "Why so she has. Good day to you all. How may we serve you?"

Shaoran looked around. "Where is this place?"

Another blond, but this time much smaller, raced up to them. "This is the Host Club! Hi! My name's Honey!"

Sakura smiled down at Honey. "Oh! You're so cute!"

Honey smiled and skipped back to a tall, serious faced, black haired boy. "She's nice!" he chirped, tugging on his sleeve.  
The red heads came up and paced around the small group. "Kyoya, these guys look like good hosts."

A calmer looking black haired boy with glasses slid them back up his nose. "Indeed." He then began scribbling something down on a clipboard.

The tall blond spoke again. "May I ask, what your names are; my guests?"

Fai stepped forward with a smile. "I'm Fai, and this is Shaoran, Sakura, Mokona, and Kuro-rin!"

Kurogane growled. "**I told you not to call me that!**" He lunged for Fai but expertly jumped just out of his reach, laughing and singing, "Kuro-rin! Kuro-rin!"

The blond and the black haired boy with the glasses, apparently called Kyoya, exchanged a glance. The blond nodded and turned back to the group. "You know, we may be a little full, but our customers are getting a bit bored of our acts." The blond smiled. "How would you like to join the host club?"

Shaoran shook his head. "Sorry. But we're kind of busy. We're trying to find Sakura's feathers."

Acknowledgement rippled through the whole group. "Did you say feather?" asked the blond.

Shaoran nodded. "Yes. We've been traveling for a long time trying to find all of hr feathers."

The blond walked over and pulled something from a cupboard. "We were hoping to auction this off. The club's funds are getting lower." He placed a small glass orb on the table, a glowing feather inside it.

Mokona popped up out of no where. "Mekyo!"

Shaoran stared at the feather. "That's Sakura's feather!"

The red heads looked at each other. "Ah. That's a shame. We were hoping to get 100,000,000 yen for that."

Kurogane was the only one to look surprised; the rest were just confused. "What's yen?" asked Shaoran.

Now the Host Club was confused. "Yen…Money…"

Shaoran nodded. "And is 100,000,000 yen a lot?"

They all nodded. "Uh…Yeah…"

Fai nodded. "Well…Could we please have that feather?"

The tall blond smiled. "Well…I guess we could let you have it…" He spun around dramatically, pointing at the group. "If you each get one hundred customers!"

So that's how it started. One of Sakura's feathers had been captured by this bizarre host club, and now our favorite travelers had to work for them. One hundred customers each. How could they possibly do that?

(A/n: Yay! I've been wanting to write this for a while now. My sister had asked me who Tamaki looked like and Fai immediantly popped into my head. Of course, she doesn't watch Tsubasa so she had no idea who that was but the plot bunny was dancing on my brain. I can just so imagine the Tsubasa guys getting into the host club. Well, tell me what you think. Next chapter, the guys plan their acts!)


End file.
